Missing
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Like father, like daughter. The need for justice runs in the McCoy blood. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER OR THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF AND NBC.**

**This story starts with Alexandra as Jack's ADA. Rebecca McCoy made an appearance in an episode in Season 17. Norv Williams belongs, Roger Lopez and Andy Rickover belong to me. **

**June 14****th**

Jack and Alex worked on a case in which Jack was going to give closing arguments in the case of a hit and run driver. Jack was very confident of a win in the case as he and Alex went to their homes for the day since it was dinnertime. After Jack got home, he put on his casual clothes, put clothes in the laundry basket and made himself dinner. After he finished dinner, he put the dishes away, sat on the couch, propped his feet on the table as he watched TV until he fell asleep and dreamed. Watched

"Daddy, Daddy!!" 7 year old Rebecca yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"Hi sweetie!" Jack said as he picked her up then continued. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare, and it scared me!" she said as she cried and put her head on his shoulder.

He was on the couch when she came into the living room from being asleep since it was 9:30 and she sat on his lap.

"It's okay honey, it's just a dream. What was the dream about?" Jack asked.

"It was that there was a boogie man coming after me and I fell down."

"Awww, its okay honey, there is no such thing as a boogieman," Jack told her as he put her on his shoulder and helped her to go back to sleep.

Sirens were heard from outside as Jack put Rebecca in her bed, then the sound of a tractor truck roaring on the street startled Jack out of his sleep.

"What was that?" Jack asked himself; he looked at his watch then realized he had fallen asleep then he rubbed his eyes.

He got up, made sure his doors were locked, turned off the lights and TV then went to bed.

**June 15****th**** in Jack's office—**

After the jury was given the case, Jack and Alex talked about the jury.

"How long do you think the jury will be out?" Alex asked as she sat on the chair in front of the desk.

"I don't know, it shouldn't take long," Jack said as he sat at his desk, with the window behind him.

"Well good night Jack," Alex said as she got up to leave to do some work then went home for the night.

A few days later the jury came back with a guilty verdict as Jack was free to try another case that came on his desk a few days later.

**June 24, at the 2-7 precinct—**

Detectives Fontana and Green looked over the LUDs for their case while Lt. Van Buren was in her office doing work. The case they were working on was an assault on a woman in the park where witnesses didn't see anything even though they really did.

"How was your date last night?" Ed asked as he looked up to his partner. Joe set down his paper then answered.

"Great. I really like her and she is about my age," Joe said.

"Anybody I know?" Ed asked.

"Nope."

"Okay, will I get to meet her?" Ed asked as the phone rang on Joe's desk.

"No, you will not," Fontana told him then continued as he picked up the phone, "Fontana. Okay, we'll be there."

"What's up?" Ed asked as Joe had gotten up.

"We have an attempted robbery-homicide," Joe said as he took his jacket from the back of his chair while Ed got up and they left for the homicide.

**At an apartment complex in Midtown—**

Fontana and Green arrived as officers were keeping the crime scene area secured; a woman was outside the door in the hallway talking to an officer. She was very frightened about what happened and a young man was talking to another officer in the apartment. A body lay near the side of the couch with a bullet to his chest and his gun was very close to him since he dropped it when he was shot.

"So what do we have?" Fontana asked as they walked through the door.

"Looks like the suspect kicked the door down, a neighbor heard some loud noises once she opened her door, she saw a man kicking the door down," the officer said as he showed them the door.

"And she called police?" Green asked.

"Yes, she did then a few minutes later the shooting happened."

"Were there any calls after that?" Fontana asked.

"Yes, even the woman who called a few minutes earlier called again to report she heard gunshots," the officer said as they walked over to the body.

"Looks like gun powder residue. Bag his hands," Fontana said.

"Make sure you test the other shooter for gun powder residue as well," Green said.

The gun was bagged as the two detectives went to talk to the homeowner.

"Hi. What's your name?" Detective Fontana asked.

"I'm Norv Williams. I live here."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Green asked.

"My girl, Rebecca, and I were sitting and talking on the couch watching TV then we both decided to go to the balcony then the door was getting busted in. I ran to get my gun while Rebecca went to call 911 but the battery of my phone died when she was calling, and by the time the guy was inside he fired a shot towards Rebecca and she ducked. I was on the porch and the guy fired a shot at me and I shot him as he ran closer to me near the couch."

"Thanks," the detectives said as they walked away from the man who defended his home. They went to the hallway where no one was nearby to hear.

"Hi. Can you tell us what happened?" Joe asked as Ed was looking around then looked at the woman who he recognized.

"Rebecca?"


	2. Bad News

"Ed? Hi." Rebecca said, shocked to see Ed investigating the scene.

"You know her?" Joe asked as he looked at Ed.

"Yeah, Jack's daughter," Ed said.

"Wow," Joe said.

"Yeah, my dad's an EADA. I was visiting Norv when this guy kicked the door down. I called 911 but the hand held phone battery died when 911 connected. The guy turned and fired at me but I ducked since I saw him point the gun at me. Then the guy ran towards Norv and shot at him, then Norv shot the guy."

"Did you see Norv go get the gun from his room?" Green asked.

"Yes, he said he was getting his gun."

"Did the gunman come in with his mask on?" Joe asked.

"Yes, he did."

"Is there anything else?" Ed asked as Rebecca seemed nervous.

"Yeah, but I gotta whisper. I'm helping the Feds as an undercover for another case. It's an embezzlement case to get a middleman in custody, my parents don't know about it."

"Okay."

**At the 27****th**** precinct—**

A few hours later the detectives got the results of fingerprints and LUDs while they were in Van Buren's office.

"The only fingerprints are Norv Williams' and Rebecca McCoy's, the gunman was wearing gloves," Ed said as he discussed the report then put it down.

"Yeah." Joe got the ballistics report.

"Wait a minute, Rebecca McCoy? Jack McCoy's daughter?" Anita asked perplexed when she picked up the report and read it.

"Yeah," Ed said.

"Anyone told Jack yet?" Anita asked.

"No, I don't think we should tell him," Joe said unsympathetically.

"If Lennie were here, Ed. You'd know what he'd say to what Joe said?"

Joe looked at Ed then Anita confused.

"If I found out that my kid has been in a robbery/shootout and detectives didn't let me know, I'd raise hell." Ed said then continued, "but I'll call him," Ed realized what Joe had told Anita wasn't a good idea.

"That's right and if I was any parent, I wouldn't like to find out that my kid was in a middle of a robbery/shootout on the news."

They both left the office after they gave their reports to Anita who made a real report that would be sealed. Anita made a sanitized report for the case that would be that doesn't mention Rebecca working undercover for the feds.

"I'm going to go out and have some lunch, want to come?" Joe said then asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Ed said as Joe left. Ed sighed as he picked up the phone and made an important phone call.

**At Jack's office--**

While Jack was at his desk looking at some papers, Alex picked up the phone then gave it to him, she told him it was Ed Green.

"Detective Green, what can I do you for?"

"Jack, I don't know how to tell you this but, Rebecca was visiting a friend and a robber broke in and started shooting. The robber was killed by the friend and Rebecca is fine."

"Do you know who the robber was?" Jack asked concerned.

"No, but we should get the results back soon."

"Thanks for letting me know, Ed," Jack said he quietly as he sat back worried, while Alex looked at him confused.

"She's okay, she wasn't hurt or anything. Just frightened," Ed said.

"Good, thank you for letting me know, bye."

Jack hung up as Alex looked at him confused, then Jack leaned back as he took a deep breath.

"You okay Jack?" Alex asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Jack answered a bit snappishly as the lawyer and the defendant came in.

Ten minutes after the lawyer and defendant left, Alexandra went to her cubicle. Jack called Rebecca to make sure she was okay and they both talked for a few minutes. Then he hung up; he felt better after talking to her.

**At the 2-7—**

Ed had gotten the ID of the robber as well as who had prosecuted him then Joe came back to his desk and sat down while Ed gave him the information he got.

"The robber, Jamal Nickerson, was a friend of a man who Jack put in jail," Ed said

"I wonder if Rebecca knows him?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"I wonder if Norv knows that," Ed said.

"Well, we will ask them but I want to see what the name of Jamal's friend is before we go see Norv and Rebecca," Ed said while a few men in suits walked past their desks and went into Anita's office as they looked on.

A few minutes later Joe and Ed were asked to come into Anita's office as both men got up and went in.

**Meanwhile—**

Jack had decided to leave for the day as he went to the liquor store to buy some scotch, then the grocery store for some groceries then went home to cool off in the air conditioned apartment. After Jack had put on his casual clothes, put groceries away and had dinner, he began watching TV when there was a knock on the door.


	3. McCoy detained

Jack went to get the door; he looked through the peephole and saw Alex, so he opened the door to let her in.

"Hello Alex, what a surprise. Did you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, Jack. I need to ask you about a case," Alex said as she sat in the love seat and Jack sat on the sofa.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well Jack, there is a case that is going to trial that you have and I want to do the prosecuting," Alex said calmly.

"You're not serious, are you?" Jack asked as he started to laugh.

"Yes, I want to do the domestic violence case the State of New York vs. Roger Lopez, Jack."

"Want me to sit with you and let you prosecute?" Jack asked after he realized Alex was serious.

"Yes."

"Okay," Jack said as Alex and he stood up, then walked to the door. Jack was too worried about Rebecca to bring Alex up to speed or ask why she wanted the case.

They both said goodnight, Alex left as Jack closed and locked the door. Alex wondered why Jack caved so quickly about giving her the case since she thought he would fight her for it. He sat on the couch and started drinking scotch on the rocks. He finished the glass then poured another, worried about Rebecca and what she was into. He fell asleep a while later but it was not restful.

**June 27th—**

Ed and Joe went to see Rebecca about a few things.

"Hi Rebecca," Ed said as they both were let into her apartment.

"Hi guys. Find out who the robber is?"

"We know who he is but here is a picture of him, do you recognize him?" Ed asked as he showed her the picture.

"I recognize him from when it seemed like he was maybe following me or something. When I went into a store, he would go in the store and act like he was looking around. Then when I left he would be behind me or he would be hiding as I turn and I see his head pop out to see where I am. But I didn't put much thought to it, she told them.

"How long was he following you?"

"I'm not sure but it seemed the last two or three weeks. Do you know the guy's name?" Rebecca replied with a question.

"His name is Jamal Nickerson but we are still trying to find out what his connection is to Norv.

"I wonder if Jack knows this guy is out of jail," Joe said as Ed and Rebecca looked at him stunned.

Joe's cell phone rang as he walked away to answer it.

"Please excuse my partner, he and Jack don't really get along. I don't know if this has anything to do with your dad, okay?" Ed told her.

"Okay," Rebecca said as Joe hung up and walked back to where Ed was.

"Did the guy who followed you, did he approach you or anything?" Joe asked.

"No, he didn't. But it was weird because when I was driving, it was like he was following me but I never said anything."

"Can we examine your car?" Ed asked.

"Sure. Let me get my keys," she said then she gave the key to Ed. They both left to examine the car then Ed gave Rebecca her keys back.

A few hours later Anita gave them the report about Norv's car and her car they had examined.

"Norv's car is clean," Joe said as he smiled.

"Yeah but looks like Rebecca had a GPS on her car that tracked her wherever she went, it was underneath the bumper of the car. And we know who bought it since there are prints on it."

"Ed, Joe," Anita called from her office and signaled that they come to her office.

After Joe closed the door, he and Ed sat down next to a federal agent who had come to see Anita.

"What's up?" Joe asked.

"We have a stakeout planned tonight with Rebecca McCoy. We understand you have been talking to her," Andy Rickover, the FBI agent said."

"Yes, and she has been very helpful in our case." Ed said then was interrupted by Joe.

"Wait a minute!" Joe said then left the room as Ed continued. "By the way, did you know she was being followed?" Joe then came back with the locations the GPS had saved.

"No, we didn't," Andy said as he looked at the report Joe gave him. .

"Look at the list, the New York Attorney General's office is listed two times. Could she have been compromised by this guy?"

"I don't think so because no one has harassed her or tried to harm her. We really want to get this middleman," Andy said as he felt a bit concerned.

"The sting will happen tonight and even the ADA from the DA's office will be there too."

"Okay," Anita said.

**At Jack's office—**

"Jack, you okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just have a headache."

"I have some aspirin if you need it," Alex told him.

"No, that's okay, I already took some," Jack said as he rubbed his face with his hands and got up to put his jacket on since he was due in court and Alex followed.

After court was done for the day, Jack and Alex went back to his office as they talked about the case.

"You did very well, Alex. Can you stay for awhile to talk about tomorrow's strategy?"

"Thank you Jack, but I can't stay, I have plans for tonight," Alex said.

"Okay, bye."

Alex left to go home and Jack then started for home but went to get dinner instead. A few hours later he went on his bike and headed for Rebecca's apartment where he walked in and took an elevator. The elevator doors opened and he walked towards her apartment when he got manhandled.

"Jack McCoy, you are under arrest."


	4. Sad

"What is going on!" Jack asked angrily. Both detectives walked him to the elevator then took him to the van.

"Nothing, we don't want you to see your daughter," Joe told him.

"What!" Jack turned towards the detectives.

"Jack!" Alex yelled as Ed took the cuffs off Jack's wrists. While Ed walked away, Joe gave Jack a big shove into the open compartment of the van.

"Did you just do that?" Jack yelled angrily. He took a step towards Joe who walked away to his car then turned towards Jack.

"Calm down Jack. This is a stakeout, okay?" Ed told him while he held him back and whispered in his ear while Joe continued to walk away.

"I don't appreciate you pushing me, detective!" Jack said while he got in the van and Anita closed the door.

"I'm sorry counselor, I will have a chat with Joe for that," Anita said sternly as Jack sat on the bench as he saw Alex was seated.

"This is the plans you had?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Yes," Alex said. Anita, Jack, Alex and the federal agent looked at the monitor and saw a woman walking in a warehouse that was around the corner to the van.

"Jack, your daughter is working undercover for the feds, we are helping them."

"What?" Jack said shocked as he saw a woman on the screen.

"Can you guys hear me?" Rebecca asked.

"We can hear you loud and clear, can you hear us?" Anita asked.

"Yes."

The agents stated they heard Anita and Rebecca while Jack leaned back with his mouth open.

"I don't think I can watch this."

"Counselor, just close your eyes and take a deep breath," Anita told him as Jack took a deep breath.

"Okay."

Everyone in the van looked nervous as they watched the screen then they heard the middleman arrived at the warehouse and got ready for him.

"Jack, I'm afraid this also means you can't talk or see your daughter until after this case and the cases she is involved in are over, Alex told him nicely.

"I know," Jack said sadly.

FBI agents were told the middleman was walking up to Rebecca. Everyone but Jack watched the video.

"Hi. Sorry for being a bit late but the traffic was a nightmare," the middle man told her.

"It's okay, traffic is always bad."

"Do you have the envelope?" The middle man asked as he looked around to see if anyone was around, which no one was.

"Yes, I do."

The agents saw that Rebecca gave the envelope to the middleman then he started to walk away. As soon as Rebecca was out of sight they converged.

"Freeze, FBI agents!" The federal agents shouted. The officers from the NYPD stayed behind to provide backup. Rebecca was taken away to a safe house by the federal agents.

Anita and Alex noticed Jack had a very unhappy expression on his face while he left the van. Jack went to his bike that was in the parking lot near the apartment, got on, then rode off into the darkness.

"I feel so sorry for him," Alex said as Anita shook her head.

Alex looked at her, shook her head then they went their separate ways.

Ed and Joe were driving back to the precinct while they talked.

"Joe, you were out of line for pushing Jack like that. Rebecca told us her dad didn't know that she was working for the feds. I think you should apologize to him for that."

"I'll think about it," Joe sighed. Even though he realized he was wrong for pushing Jack.

**Jack's apartment 11:30pm—**

Jack walked in to his apartment, closed then locked the door, and threw the key and helmet on the table. He walked to the cabinet, took out a bottle of scotch as well as a glass, sat down on the couch and poured himself a drink.

Jack looked at the clock, it was 12:00 as he finished his last sip of scotch from the glass. He put the stuff away, turned out the lights while he got ready for bed as. After he got into bed, he tossed for an hour then fell asleep.

**In Jack's office at 8:30am—**

Alex was working on the case in her office when she saw Jack walk by; She didn't say anything to him as he walked into his office, slamming the door behind him. Jack had a bad hangover but wanted to be with Alex when she began prosecuting her case. Alex continued working as she looked at the files for the witnesses then when it was time to go to court, she got up, took her bag and walked over to Jack's office. She noticed he was laying on the couch, with his arm under his head, he looked like he had fallen asleep so she left him alone and went to court.

**In court—**

Alex was examining the doctor who treated the defendant's wife.

"So she came into the emergency room, how many times?"

"Ten."

"For what reasons?" Alex asked as she stood near the witness stand.

"She had a broken wrist, cuts on her head, bruises and even a few fractured ribs."

"Did she say how she got them?" Alex asked.

"No. But I've been in medicine long enough to suspect abuse. And even the last visit she had, she had a broken hand as well as a broken wrist," the doctor said.

"No further questions," Alex said as she sat down on the seat Jack would normally sit.

The defense cross examined the witness then the witness was finished testifying and left the stand.

A few witnesses later, court was adjourned since the lawyer had another court hearing for that day. Alex began walking outside when she saw Jack walking up and he looked like he had some coffee since he was in his usual cheery mood.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was time for court?" Jack asked as he sipped the coffee.

"Because you looked like you were sleeping and after what happened last night-," Alex replied then was interrupted.

"No, no, no. You should have told me even if I was asleep. I want to be there for you in case you need some advice. So what's going on?"

"It's okay Jack, I can do it." She pleaded then continued, "The lawyer has some court hearings and we are adjourned till tomorrow."

She walked away from Jack who slowly walked behind her with hand in his pocket, then they both got to the office.

**Later that night—**

Jack decided to go for a ride on his bike on Long Island to clear his head. As he rode around the corner it happened—.


	5. Becca's back

Jack lost control of his bike as he was going around a corner and took a bad spill. A car traveled behind him, saw it and called for paramedics.

A few days later Jack left the hospital with Alex and Anita by his side. They helped him to Alex's car, and then Alex took him home.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"Good, as soon as my broken foot heals up." Jack said.

He arrived at his apartment; he got out, used a walking boot to walk to his apartment while Alex followed. Physical remnants of the accident were slowly going away, while Jack dealt with wanting to get back in the courtroom, and hoping Arthur would let him.

Alex waited on the couch while Jack checked his mail near the phone. As he looked through the bills, the phone rang. Jack picked it up, then walked to the couch, sat down and put his injured foot on the table.

"Hello? Arthur, how are you? I'm good, just got home. I can come in tomorrow morning. See you then, Arthur, bye."

"Did you want me to pick you up tomorrow then?"

"Well, I got no bike and even if I did, I can't ride it," he told her sarcastically with a smile.

"Jack," Alex said as she looked at him.

"Yes?" He responded as he put his other foot on the table and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you when I told you that I could handle the case when we were outside the courthouse."

"It's okay Alex, I know you wanted the case but did you win?

"Yes, I did. The wife filed for divorce and hopefully she can get away from him," Alex said.

"So do I. And congratulations," Jack said with a smile and shook Alex's hand.

"Well Jack, I will see you in the morning," Alex said as she got up to leave.

"Okay."

Alex left for the DA's office then went home for the day when it was dinner time. Jack made himself dinner, then after he finished, he cleaned up his dinner and watched TV until he went to bed.

**The next morning-**

Alex picked up Jack to take him to work and go see Arthur. Everyone welcomed him back as Alex went into Jack's office while Jack went to see Arthur.

"Hello Arthur," Jack said as he walked towards the chair and sat down while Arthur looked up and took off his glasses.

"Hi Jack. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm ready to start prosecuting cases right away," Jack said with a smile.

"I'm glad you are okay Jack, just take it easy and I'd rather you didn't get a motorcycle."

"Okay, Arthur. I still love having a motorcycle," Jack said as he sighed but hid his annoyance.

"Fine. Just be safe,"

"Alright Arthur," Jack said as he got up and left, slamming the door behind him.

Jack walked into his office; Alex was looking over some papers when she looked up.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Arthur wants me to give up my motorcycle. Would you please get the ottoman and bring it over here so I can put my foot on it?" Jack said then asked.

"Sure," Alex said as she got the ottoman and put it at the side of Jack; he turned towards the door and put his foot on it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Jack," Alex said then Detective Fontana came in. Alex left to her cubicle so they could talk.

"Hi counselor. I'm glad you are back on the job." Joe said as he walked towards Jack.

"Thank you, so am I. What can I do you for?" Jack asked.

"Well, I might have been a little out of line the other day, counselor," Joe said.

"Don't worry about it, all is forgotten."

Joe stood there as Jack looked down for a moment then looked back up to see Joe still there.

"Something wrong?"

"There is this new case we have and we suspect this person may have committed murder but we need a search warrant for the house," Joe said.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. You need evidence, what evidence do you have?"

"Well, that the person who lives there called the victim a few minutes before he died and he refuses to talk," Joe responded.

"Sorry detective, I can't do anything for you there."

"Well, it was worth a shot. Glad you're back counselor," Joe said as he walked out the door.

**Three months later—**

Rebecca had been released from the safe house since the middleman had pleaded guilty and the case about her friend Norv's shooting was also resolved. She went to see Jack at a restaurant since he wanted to take her out to dinner. Once they made their meal orders, they talked.

"I heard you got into an accident. I'm glad you are okay and I see you still have a bike," Rebecca said.

"Yes, I was and no, I won't give up my bike."

"Oh Dad," Rebecca said in annoyance.

Jack smiled at her.

"Dad, you remember Norv? He was involved in that shooting where he killed the robber and I was there?"

"I'm trying to forget that. Why?" Jack asked.

"They DA decided it was a justified shooting since he was protecting himself and his property and the dead shooter had a friend who you put away."

"How did they figure that out?" Jack asked.

"The robber went to visit his friend since it's on the visitor's log; they searched the guy's apartment and there was a search of your name and mine."

"I'm sorry, honey," Jack said.

"It's okay Dad, I'm used to it."

After dinner, they left to take in a show. Jack was still limping from his injuries, so Rebecca tucked her arm in his and pulled close.

"Dad, guess what?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"I met a new guy," Rebecca told him.

"Oh really?"

She turned to her dad and smiled.

* * *

**This story is now finished. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
